


Shenny One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Shenny one-shots that'll all be written by me, because these two are just too cute :)





	

No ones pov 

Jenny groaned as she took off her shirt off while she tried to come up with ideas. The heat was giving her major writers block, and the fact that the AC is broken isn't helping. "Why are you half naked in our kitchen?" Shane asked, her eyes never leaving Jenny's breast. "It's so hot in here." Jenny groaned. 

"Well it is July." Shane said as she walked to their fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "How are you not dying from heat stroke right now?" Jenny asked and Shane shrugged, "Its not that hot." Shane said bluntly. "You're just being a big baby." Shane added teasingly and Jenny gasped. 

"I am not being a baby, it really is hot in here." Jenny argued as she stood up and walked over to Shane. "It's hard to argue with you when you're not wearing any clothes." Shane said, her eyes trailing up and down Jenny's half naked body. 

"Hmm, maybe I'll start walking around naked more often." Jenny said smirking as she hopped on the counter. "Hey, I wouldn't be complaining." Shane said returning a smirk and Jenny nudged her shoulder a bit. "Perv." Jenny said and Shane walked closer to the raven haired girl. 

"You love it." Shane muttered as Jenny wrapped her arms around Shane's neck. "Just like you love me walking around naked?" Jenny asked teasingly and Shane rolled her eyes. "But I do feel lonely, maybe you should get naked too." Jenny added seductively. "Now look who's being a perv." Shane said giving Jenny an amused look.

"Oh shut up." Jenny muttered as she pulled Shane in for a kiss. "In the kitchen really?" A voice asked causing both of them to pull away quickly. "Dammit Alice don't you ever knock?" Jenny asked trying to catch her breath. 

"After seeing that, I might." Alice said making a face, "We weren't doing anything Alice." Shane said and Alice rolled her eyes. "Jenny's half naked on the counter, and you're gonna stand there and try to tell me that you two weren't doing anything?" Alice asked and Shane rolled her eyes.

"She's telling the truth Alice." Jenny said and Alice shot her a look, "Then why are you half naked?" Alice asked. "Our AC's broken and it's super hot in here." Jenny explained, "We should go swim in Tina and Bette's pool." Shane mumbled and Jenny's face lit up. 

"I don't think Bette and Tina would appreciate you two having sex in their pool." Alice said sarcastically, Shane and Jenny shot her a look. "We wouldn't have sex in their pool!" Jenny said defensively. "We kind of would." Shane muttered and Jenny shot her a look. 

"Here's an idea, why don't you two get your AC fixed?" Alice asked sarcastically and Jenny rolled her eyes. "Is there a reason you're here?" Jenny asked and Alice rolled her eyes. "I was bored." She mumbled.

"Well Shane and I have a very important thing to do." Jenny said and Shane furrowed her eyebrows. "We do?" Shane asked and Jenny shot her a look, "Oh yeah, we do!" Shane said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I can't take a hint." Alice said, "Goodbye love birds." Alice added teasingly causing Shane and Jenny to roll their eyes. "Goodbye Alice." Jenny said as Alice walked off. 

"So what "important" things do we have to do today?" Shane asked teasingly. "We're gonna have sex." Jenny said in a "duh" tone, causing Shane to shake her head and laugh. "You're so dorky." Shane said as Jenny wrapped her arms around Shane's neck. 

"Hmmm." Was all Jenny responded. "What? No witty comeback?" Shane asked and Jenny stared at her, "It's too hot to come up with a witty comeback right now." Jenny said truthfully and Shane only laughed as they kissed.


End file.
